Halliwells at Hogwarts
by Autumn rain8
Summary: After being expelled from magic school Wyatt, Chris and there friend Alaska must go to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. How will they cope and how will they affect the Harry potter story?
1. Chapter 1

**Things you need to know **

**Wyatt is 13, Chris is 11, Melinda is 8 but doesn't play a massive part in the story, magic school starts at age 10, Paige used to work there but left to look after her children the elders now run it.**

**Disclaimer **

**I own Alaska but I don't own Hogwarts or Chris or Harry or Wyatt or Ron or... The list goes on but you get the point (I hope)**

Halliwells at Hogwarts.

"Your sons will be under the best protection whilst at our school Mrs. Halliwell" the old professor assured her "I know but after what happened at magic school I'm just not sure if a school for magic is the best place for them I mean it's not exactly leading a normal life is it." She looked at her husband, who gave her a reassuring smile and then said "Piper I know it's not what you wanted for them but they will be happy and safe hear. Yes we will miss them but a bit of independence won't do them any harm."

"I don't know Leo? What if a demon attacks and we aren't there to help them or if the source tries to get to them?" the woman questioned

"You know that won't happen and even if it does there will be hundreds of winches and wizards to help them. Come on give it a try at least what harm can it do?" seeing his wife was not convinced he added "I think Alaska is going there too." Alaska Siddens was Chris's best friend. Both Piper and Leo remembered the storeys there son had told them when he came back from future to save his brother most of them ended with the phrase "thank god Alaska was there"

...

Kings cross station was busy, very busy. Chris had lost his family again. Normally he would just orb to them but he and Wyatt were under strict orders not to orb on pain of death so Chris decided that it was probably best to find his way to platform 9 3/4 by himself "_yeah good luck with that_" a voice inside his head said

"_Oh shut up Wy and tell me where you are_" his brother was deliberately hiding his location from him _"No!"_

_"You are so annoying I'm telling mum"_

_"You'll have to find us first"_

Chris growled in annoyance as he realised his brother was right "you okay there Halliwell you look a little lost" Chris turned to see his best friend standing there with a smile on her face. "Good to see you to Siddens" Chris replied mimicking the smile on her face "But I really don't have time for chatter as my train leaves in precisely 30 minutes" Chris said in a fake posh accent

"Well come on then poshface."

It took them 15 minutes to find the platform and another 5 minutes to find the rest of the Halliwells. Chris was not surprised to see his brother had already made friends with some red headed twins and had also decided he was too old for hugs and so his mom hugged Chris extra hard to make up for it "Wright every day and be good. I love you" his mother told him with tears in her eyes when Chris looked to his farther he saw that he also shared this fact "goodbye Chris goodbye, Alaska have fun both of you." his dad said before shouting over to Wyatt who had already started to board the train "goodbye Wyatt" Wyatt turned and waved at his parents "come on you 2" shouted over to Alaska and Chris signalling them to get on the train as well.

...

Chris and Alaska looked around all of the carriages until they found one with a boy and a girl who looked about their age "is it ok if we sit hear" asked Chris "all the others are taken and we don't really want to sit with my brother."

"Of course. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. That's Neville Longbottom and you are?" the girl said. "I'm Alaska Siddons" said Alaska as she sat down "And he's Chris Halliwell we're from America."

"I know you" said the boy - Neville – gesturing at Chris "you're the owner of Excalibur" Chris just sat there awkwardly there replied "err yeah that's me. Hey didn't you have a toad with you a minuet ago? 'Cause it's gone." Neville's eyes widened and tears welled up in his eyes as he realised that Chris was right and his toad was nowhere to be seen. "My gran will kill me if she finds out I lost it. Oh god what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry err its Neville isn't it?" Alaska asked and Neville nodded "Well Neville don't worry we'll help you look for it won't we" both Hermione and Chris nodded.

...

"Hi I'm looking for a toad, green, slimy have you seen him?" Chris asked a ginger haired boy and a black haired boy with glasses "No as we already told that to the girl that was coming round earlier. what's the deal with this toad anyway?" the ginger boy asked "I'm Ron by the way"

"Hi Ron I'm Chris. The toad belongs to a boy who was in my compartment and it ran away. If he's Ron who are you?" Chris asked the boy with glasses

"I'm Harry" Chris saw the scar and realised that Harry was the boy who defeated He who must not be named. Chris didn't question it because he didn't like it when he was questioned about Excalibur, so Chris just nodded. "Well I better go see you around." And with that Chris left the carriage. He turned a corner and saw Hermione in her school uniform "Chris why aren't you ready? We will be a Hogwarts soon." Chris was about to make a sarcastic comment about why he wasn't in his uniform but then he realised she was right and he went to get changed.

**So that's the first chapter of Halliwells at Hogwarts. Hope you liked it and if you did or even if you didn't please review I don't mind criticism as long as it's constructive. This is my first story so please don't be too harsh everyone starts somewhere **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I once had a dream I owned Hogwarts. It's a shame dreams aren't real. ****_Italics mean thoughts or telepathy _**

The rain poured around the platform as children ran to get shelter from it. Voices rang out as complaints about the rain or loss of luggage. A tall man with a long beard was shouting "First years this way. Over hear first years."

"I think there's a small chance that we need to go that way" joked Alaska

"Just go" Chris said with a smile pushing her towards the man.

"Follow me first years. Come on First years quickly keep up." The man said as he lead them to the boats "go on 8 in a boat." The first years lined up to get in the boats. Chris sat with Alaska, Hermione, Neville, the 2 boys from the train – Ron and Harry – and 2 other boys called Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas "Apparently the kids of one of the charmed ones are going to Hogwarts this year!" the Irish boy said. Chris visibly sank down in his seat as Ron and the Irish boy Seamus talked about him and Wyatt "Yeah I heard the youngest was a complete twat." Alaska said. Chris just gave her a look that said "I hate you" Alaska just stuck out her tough in reply.

_"What's she done this time?"_Wyatt's voice in his head asked him.

_"Wyatt stop looking in my head."_Chris replied

_"Hey I'm just worried about you. Anyway what did she do?"_Wyatt asked

_"I did nothing honest." _said Alaska

_"Good God girl you have got to stop doing that."_

_"Well Wy now you know how it feels now I'm fine, Alaska's fine, your fine so let's just get on with this. Goodbye Wyatt." _Chris said as he left the conversation.

_"What's up with him?" _Asked Wyatt concerned about his brother.

_ "He's worry about the sorting. You know how stressed he gets" _Alaska replied as she glanced over at her best friend talking to the other people on the boat. Chris was good at hiding his feelings but he could never hide Alaska _"Oh okay well I'll see you around Alaska. Good luck with Chris."_

_"Bye Wy. Ha that rhymes." _And with that Alaska was forced to go back to the place where she hated the most. Reality.

...

"First years wait hear to be sorted. If you're new and need to be sorted line up buy the gray doors in alphabetical order by last name." Chris looked over at his brother and gave him a reassuring smile _"Good luck Wy" _Chris told him

_"Right back at you little bro. And you Alaska." _Alaska looked up and smiled. The 13 new students including Wyatt entered the hall and the first years where left to wonder what they would have to face in the main hall. She hard Ron say "My brother said we had to fight a troll" Chris looked sceptical and said "I don't think that will be it considering trolls are VERY rare." Everyone from magical families looked at Chris strangely "What they are in America at least" he said defending himself "Well I read that the sorting ceremony evolves a magic hat." Said Hermione. Alaska couldn't help but fells sorry for the girl. She was trying so hard but most people obviously found her very annoying. "That sounds cool" she said smiling at the frizzy haired girl.

"First years please enter the hall and line up in alphabetical order." The Scottish teacher said as the 11 year olds got in to a line in front of an old stool with a tatty hat. Looked around the tables of teenagers until he spotted his brother next to the 2 ginger boys he was talking to earlier. His brothers table was decorated gold with lions. Chris didn't mind the decoration but he liked the green table better. He always did like green mainly because it matched his eyes. Chris thought about the colour of the tables until his name was called out because trivial things helped him calm down so he didn't have to think about the list of names slowly counting down to his he watched as the list slowly approached him name by name. Goyle, Granger and then finally Halliwell. Chris's legs felt like lead as he made his way up to the stool. Chris heard people whisper. They knew he was a Halliwell, a son of a charmed one, the controller Excalibur and he was at Hogwarts. Chris sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head

_"So you are the second son of the second charmed one."_ The hat said into his ear _"Now where to put you. You definitely have the brains of a Ravenclaw. And the cunning of a Slytherin. You are brave enough to put your life in danger to fight demons everyday and you are loyal to your brother so much you go back to the past to save him"_

_"What!"_Chris asked_ "I never did that. Wyatt never needed saving"_

_"Interesting. Well it better be..."_

_"Wait. No, what are you talking about when did I save Wyatt?"_

_"Gryffindor" _The hat bellowed ignoring Chris's questions. Everyone on the red and gold lion table stood up and cheered. Chris stood up and slowly walked towards them. The things the hat had said where still heavy on his mind. He sat down next to Hermione near Wyatt and was so deep in thought he didn't realise that his best friend was sitting next to him. "Earth to Chris" she said "Hello what's wrong? Is being in the same house as me that bad?" she asked

"Yes" Chris replied as a joke then he gave her a friendly hug.

**So that's the second chapter of Halliwells at Hogwarts hope you liked it. If you review you will get... nothing but it will make me very happy so please do and also as I said last chapter criticism is good as long as it's constructive. It's 2am I should probably get some sleep now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I DONT OWN IT!**

"The girl's dorms are on the right and the boys are on the left. Now I must remind you boys aren't allowed in girl's room. If you're new to the school there will be one room with a new bed in it. Lights out by 11.30." the prefects informed the first years as green slips of paper where given out with the new student's room numbers on. According to the two ginner boys that Wyatt was talking too, if boys tried to go in to the girls dorms the staircase would collapse and the boy would be thrown on the floor. Conveniently, girls could enter the boy's dorms much easier.

Alaska looked down at her slip of paper to see a bold number 4 written on it. She had stayed in the Common Room with Chris for a bit because she could tell something was on his mind so she knew everyone else would already have their beds sorted out. When Alaska walked in she was bombarded with the smell of many different perfumes mixed together and the sound of intense gossiping. She saw Hermione sitting on one of the beds by herself and smiled. She had come to like Hermione even though she could tell some people found her annoying, Alaska just thought she was trying a bit too hard but would get better as the year went on. "Oh hey Alaska. Are you the 5th person in our room?" Hermione said when she noticed Alaska standing there. Alaska nodded and then was introduced to the rest of the room. There were 3 other girls, Parvati, Lavender and a girl called Hanna. "Your bed is the one by the door." One of them told her. At first glance the bed seemed to be the worst one, it was furthest away from the bathroom and if a murderer came in the room she would be the first one they saw but Alaska didn't sleep well and got up a lot of times in the night so being close to the door would mean she wouldn't disturb anyone, also if a murderer was to come in there room she would be the first to know and so would have more time to prepare. Whenever she stayed round Chris's house and was put next to the door Wyatt always liked to point out that she would be murdered first.

"What do you think of these shoes?" Lavender asked the group of girls. This was the 5th time she had done this with an item of her clothes and it was starting to get on Alaska's nerves. She missed demon hunting with Chris, of course she knew one of the reasons her mother had sent her to the school was to stop her demon hunting. The other was so she wouldn't have to see Alaska every day but that was a different matter. "I think there lovely Lavender. Alaska what do you think?" said Parvati, much to Alaska's annoyance "There okay I guess. Look I really don't care so I'm going to see Chris" She said as she walked out. She gave Hermione a smile so she would know she wasn't annoyed at her though.

Alaska didn't bother knocking on doors, she never did. She believed in something called locks and that if you didn't wasn't someone to randomly walk in you should use one. So, you can imagine the annoyance of the boys when a random stranger walks in. "you know there's this thing called knocking. It lets the people in the room know you're about to enter." Chris told Alaska

"And did you know there's this thing called a demon. Wana go kill some?" she asked in reply. As the two left Harry looked around the room and then said "Is that code for something?"

"No mate that's just weird." Ron said

...

"So how's your room?" Alaska asked Chris

"Well they seem alright. Did you know the boy with glasses is Harry Potter? It's my claim to fame!" Alaska started laughing. "What?" Chris asked defensively

"Oh it nothing just, you control Excalibur and you're a charmed ones son yet your only claim to fame is that you share a room with Harry Potter. I will never get you Chris Halliwell."

"I said it was **a** claim to fame not my **only** claim to fame. There's a demon behind you by the way."

"Thanks." Alaska said as she turned around to face and then vanquish the demon.

"You two went on a demon hunt without me!" Cried Wyatt as he orbed in "do you know how long it took me to find your room Chris. And then I find out you already went. Chris I can understand but Siddons, I expected better of you."

"Sorry Wy I didn't like my roommates that much so I just wanted to go do some demon hunting. It's not Chris's fault. "

"Why what's wrong with them? Are they mean to you? Do they leave you out of things? Do you want me to talk to them?" Wyatt demanded. Alaska knew this would happen. Wyatt was very protective and would probably blow someone up if that person had been horrible to anyone he considered family. "No they just talked about fashion and boys and other girly stuff. Not my kind of thing." Alaska assured Wyatt.

"What about that girl Hermione? Is she nice?" Chris asked. Like Wyatt he was also protective of his family and friends but not as much as Wyatt who once orbed a boy to Mexico because he pushed his little sister Melinda. "She's okay. I mean she tries a bit too hard but she's nice. Any way enough about me. Chris something's on your mind so spill." Alaska said and Wyatt nodded.

"No it's nothing."

"Spill!" Wyatt growled.

"Have I ever been to the past?" Chris said after a while.

"No why?" Wyatt answered.

"Well because..." just then a voice interrupted him

"Chris, Alaska, Wyatt, Is that you? What are you doing out of school? Are you hunting demons again because if you are there will be serious consequences" Leo said when he noticed the trio standing there. "Dad has Chris ever been to the past?" Wyatt asked. When Leo heard this his face went pale

"W, w, what did you say son?" Leo stuttered in shock.

"Have I ever been to the past?" Chris asked again.

"You three better come with me." Leo said and then orbed them to the Halliwell manor.

**So, that's chapter 3. What did you think? Are the chapter lengths ok? Would you prefer longer/shorter ones or do you like them the way they are? Please tell me so I know and can change what I'm doing to make it better. **

**Oh and in case you didn't realise I made Chris the owner of Excalibur not Wyatt because I felt Wyatt had too much power and Chris should have some. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**I only own Alaska. **

Piper was the first to see Leo and the kids. "Leo is that you? Did you get the dem..." Piper cut off when she saw he son."What's Wyatt doing here? He should be at school. So should Alaska and Chris, Leo what's going on?" she demanded

"Well I was looking for the demon in the underworld and I ran in to the three of them." Leo started

"And what where the three of you doing in the underworld? You know it's dangerous. What if you had got hurt or lost or..."

"Mom we know about Chris." Wyatt interrupted

"y-you know?" Piper answered shocked

"Why did I go to the past?" Chris asked "It has something to do with Wyatt doesn't it." Piper nodded, "yes."

"Really Chris, are you that jealous of me that you go to the past to get away from my awesomeness?" Wyatt joked and Chris punched his shoulder.

"Shut up I want to know what happened." said Alaska. Sometimes she had patients for the boys she considered her brothers but this was not one of those times.

"Well, Chris, you went to the past and, well you did some stuff to become our whitelighter, including making your dad an elder and so you weren't our favourite person in the world, of course at the time we didn't know you where our son. If we did things would have been different. You told us Wyatt was in danger and that you would save him, we didn't trust you at all. Then we found out about," Piper looked to her husband for moral support and so he took over

"Then we found out that what was after Wyatt didn't want to kill him it wanted something much worse. It wanted to make Wyatt evil"

"No! No way, my brother is not evil and he never will be." Chris said not appreciating the things being said about the brother he had always looked up to "Thanks to you. Chris you saved your brother from himself and in doing so saved countless numbers of lives," Leo said, pride in his as he thought about what his brave and loyal son had done. "But something happened. We had just worked out who was after Wyatt when they attacked us. Chris was injured and I couldn't heal him. H,h,he died." The pride was suddenly mixed with sadness as he remembered the death of the boy who gave his family a better future "What! Chris died for me! Why didn't you tell me this?" Wyatt demanded thinking of all the times he was horrible to his little brother. If Wyatt had known he would never have pushed him or stolen his stuff, he suddenly regretted everything he had ever done that had hurt his brother in any way. "We wanted you to have a normal relationship with your brother and not to fell always in his debt," Leo said, "We were going to tell you when you were old enough to understand but you got on so well and we didn't want to change that."

"And we didn't want you to think you where in any way evil. You are not; you have a pure heart Wyatt Halliwell and you couldn't harm an innocent in any way. Are you boys too old for hugs because I would love one." The two boys let their mom hug them because even though it had only been a day they still secretly missed their mom. The three Halliwells looked up from there hug to see a small brown haired girl walk in "What's going on? Why are Wyatt and Chris and Alaska here?" She asked with a confused look on her face "Hey Smelly! How have you been?" Wyatt Said as he gestured for his sister and dad to join the hug. Chris and Wyatt always called there sister smelly or smelly Melly when her Friends where around just to annoy her. Melinda hated it but learned long ago that her brothers just didn't care. "Well we missed you and we just had to see you. Did you miss us?" Chris asked her.

"Nope!" Melinda said popping the P. "well maybe Alaska." Chris and Wyatt made looks of Shock and then Chris started tickling the younger girl "Okay, Okay, I did miss you!" She said eventually "Why isn't Alaska in the hug?" Chris asked

"I'm okay honestly" she said looking at the family and wondering about the last time her family had had cute moment like that one, "nonsense. Come on." Piper said practically dragging her into the hug. The trio had stayed for about an hour longer just talking about everything. The house they were in, the latest demon that needed to be vanquished and the owl that Melinda had insisted they get so she could send the three of them messages. It was around 10'o'clock before Wyatt orb them back to Hogwarts.

...

Wyatt orbed the three of them into his room much to the amaze of his roommates "How did you do that?" asked Fred

"Oh it's a perk of being awesome. I like to call it orbing." Wyatt said

"That because it's called that you idiot." Alaska said as she walked out and across to her dorm

"See you soon Wyatt." Chris said before following Alaska out the door.

...

"Where did you go?" Hermione whispered to Alaska when she got back to her dorm

"Just went to talk to Chris. Sorry I left you but I couldn't stand the fashion talk any longer."

"It's okay. I went out to go find the library at one point it's nice. There are so many books!" Hermione told her "maybe I could shoe you it tomorrow?" she asked.

"That would be nice." Alaska said. The girls continued talking for a long time just about anything that popped in to their heads at one point Hermione said "Do you think anything interesting will happen at Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, Life is like a box of chocolates: You never know what you're gonna get."

"I love that move!"

"Me too!"

**That's chapter 4 done. It took me age! I found it so hard to write so I hope its ok. As you can probably tell I watched Forrest Gump a couple of days ago and I needed something to fill up space so I put it in. Big thank-you to wiccawhitewitchcharmedfan for being my first reviewer it made my day :) thanks. Please leave a review because it makes me happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**If you own Charmed I own Harry Potter. **

Alaska was woken up when her pillow disappeared. "Stop it P.J." She mumbled thinking she was back in her room at magic school. She'd shared a room with Chris's cousin who had distinctive ways of waking up non morning people. Alaska could still remember the time she had woken up hovering over the bath after pulling an all nighter studying. "Who's P.J?" Lavender asked from across the room. Alaska didn't bother answering; she just looked at her clock and groaned. "We tried to wake you up earlier but you where having none of it. Sorry." Hermione explained.

"It's ok I'm not a morning person." I said as I ran to the bathroom.

...

"Hay, Alaska, Hermione we saved you both seats." Chris said when he noticed the two girls looking for seats on one of the 4 long breakfast tables. "Oh do we have too?" Alaska complained jokily.

"Yep you do sorry." Wyatt said "Have you got the time table yet?"

"No. What do you have first?" Alaska asked

"How to upstage Aunt Phoebe using a cup, and you've got a cooking with gross things lesson."

"Oh okay."

"I don't get it." Hermione said

"Me neither. Just smile and nod." Chris told her with a smile

"Chris is that your owl?" Alaska asked. Chris looked up to see the crazy fluff ball that Melinda had insisted on them getting. The Owl flew down in front of Chris and he reached for the letter. The letter was written in the messy scrawl of his little sister and it read

'Hello Chris and Wyatt. I know that I just saw you yesterday but I miss you a lot and you both said I could write as much as I want, so I did. There was a demon attack after you left (don't worry not a big one.) And I froze it all by myself so mummy could blow it up! Both mummy and daddy said they couldn't have done it without me. Mummy said I can have whatever I want for dinner because of it.

Say Hi to Alaska for me and also to any new friends you have. Promise you'll write soon?

Mel xxx'

Wyatt smiled as he read the letter remembering his little sisters attempts at mastering her powers. She always wanted to be like Chris and Wyatt because they got to go on every adventure.

...

"I can't believe you're not supposed to get the position to blow up!" Alaska said annoyed. The greasy haired teacher had taken a disliking to both her and harry "And he could have pointed it out nicely instead of pointing it out to the whole class."

"Well at least he only told you off once. Harry got told off lodes more for no reason." Chris said and Hermione nodded in agreement. "So what have we got now?" Chris asked

"Flying lessons." Hermione said. It was obvious to both Chris and Alaska that this was one of the lessons she wasn't looking forward too.

...

"Up." The children said, trying desperately to get there brooms to fly.

"It's not working." Alaska moaned to no one in particular

"Put some feeling in to it" the teacher told her.

"Up." Nothing happened, "up." More people had got there brooms in their hand now, "UP!" The broom flu and slapped her hand she heard a snigger "Can't make potions, can't fly brooms, what can you do mudblood?" A blond boy asked her

"Punch you." Alaska replied sharply.

"Now children I want you to mount your brooms and kick off the ground slightly." The teacher instructed them. Slowly children started hovering in the air before coming back down to the ground. "Neville what are you doing?" one shouted as the boy rose up into the air. He got higher and higher but then he lost "Help" he said. Chris tried to use his powers to bring him down but the brooms magic clashed with his and Neville was tossed in to a castle wall.

Neville was taken to the hospital ward and the rest of the class had been told to stay off the brooms

"_What did the blond boy say to you?_" Chris asked Alaska

_"He said I was a mudblood and I couldn't do magic stuff"_

_"Well I'd like to see him fight an upper level demon"_

_"He'd probably cry because it scared him."_

_"No the demon would cry because it was scared of his ugly face."_

_"Chris."_

_"Yep"_

_"Thanks."_

_"For what?"_

_"For being you."_

_"Aww, Crissy and Alaska forever." Wyatt said mockingly_

_"Shut up Wy" Chris and Alaska both said._

**So it took me ages to write this chapter. Sorry. **

**Anyway I think after the first year I might skip second year and go straight to third.I don't really like the second book and I think I might just get board writing it but tell me what you think.**

**Godessisis the main reason I had Chris with Excalibur was because I wanted him to have it but that's not a good reason so I came up with a back story to it: because Wyatt turned evil the elders thought he might not be the best person to have it so they gave it to Chris as a reward for saving Wyatt. It still responds to Wyatt but a lot less than with Chris. Hope that's ok, thanks for reviewing :) **

**If you like the story or there's anything you think I should change then review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**Nope. Still don't own it. Sorry. **

"Don't tell anyone. Wood wants to keep it a secret" Harry said to Ron. Although he was trying to keep it a secret Alaska was sure that every Gryffindor already knew about the events in the flying lesson and had probably been able to hear Harry and Ron's conversation about it. "What's Quidditch?" she asked. Ron looked at her in amazement "Y-y-you don't know?" I shook my head "But you're friends with the Halliwells! Don't tell me they don't know either."

"Sorry they don't. Wyatt's quite good a soccer though."

"Soccer! I'm not even going to ask. Quidditch is a game played on broom sticks and you fly around and stuff. You'll see soon." He told me.

Wyatt, Fred and George walked over to where the three first years where sitting. Fred and George started talking to Harry and Ron so Wyatt started talking to Alaska. "Hey laska." He said shortening her name like he sometimes did. "Sup Wy." She said in reply

"Where's my little brother?" he asked

"In the library studying, well more like trying to find out about the thing" The thing was what Wyatt, Chris and Alaska called Chris's adventure in the past. "Have you two talked about it?" Wyatt asked

"No. Whenever I tried Chris would change the subject. What about you, have you and him got the chance to talk about haw he saved you evil ass?" Wyatt shook his head

"Do you think he remembers it all?" he asked after a couple of minutes of silence

"I don't know. Sometimes I remember things like how to do a spell I have never even seen before but Chris said he was having dreams about it. Out of the three of us he is the one most likely to remember."

"I know. Maybe if we corner him then he will confess. Wana try soon."

"Wyatt we have to go. Lee wants to show us a passage way he found." One of the twins said

"I bet it's the one we found in first year." The other said

"Wait there is secret passages! Wyatt you have to show me them." Alaska told him.

"Okay, after we do the Chris thing."

...

"So we'll go on a demon hunt and then force it out of him." Alaska said.

"But what of we get caught? Or what if Chris doesn't want to go?"

"We won't and since when do you care what he wants to do?"

"Good point lets go."

_"What are you planning?"Chris asked suspiciously_

_"Nothing. But you need to orb me to the underworld" Alaska told him_

_"Why?" he asked even more suspiciously this time_

_"Just do it."_

"Chris! Look out." Wyatt said as a fire ball flew towards him. Chris froze it and Alaska created a wind to blow it back to the demon "So little brother it may come as a shock to you but me and Alaska didn't bring you hear just to kill demons..." Wyatt said

"It wasn't a surprise, it's very obvious." Chris interrupted

"In fact we wanted to talk to you about..."

"The thing, Harry told me" Chris interrupted again

"The thing. If we are going to have this conversation you need to stop interrupting us, and the little git, we didn't listen into his conversations." Wyatt said

"Although it is cool he gets to be on the team." Alaska added as she ducked an athame thrown by one of the demons. "I know I mean how unfair." Wyatt said

"Err guys I thought you said that you didn't listen in."

"Shut up Chris."

"Yeah. Shut up little bro. Now what can you remember about the thing?"

"Look Wy, Alaska, I really don't feel like talking about that now and..."

"Just tell us and then we will never speak of it again. We're worried about you. Please." Alaska begged him "You don't want to know what I remember."

"Yes we do Chris." Wyatt said seriously

"I, I remember everything. I remember going back and I remember what it was like before. I remember seeing Mum die and Dad go mad trying to get the demon that killed her. And, worst of all I remember you killing Alaska." Chris's outburst was followed by a heavy silence; it hung in the air like a noose. It was only broken by the sound of a demon screaming before bursting in to flames and then Alaska whispering "I remember." She slowly backed away from Wyatt with a fearful look in her eye. "You wanted me to leave everyone and join you. You kept me locked up for months, torturing me until I changed my mind. Every day you asked me and every day I told you no. You started hunting the people I care about. The resistance came to rescue us but we were too slow. When you found me us where so angry that you couldn't control yourself. You killed me and Henry junior that day and left the P.J half alive as a message."

"Alaska that was the other me." Wyatt said taking a step towards her.

"Get away from me!" she shouted taking a step behind Chris "Chris orb me home."

"Back to Hogwarts or..."

"No home. I need to be alone right now."

"Okay. Wyatt I'll meet you back here in 5" Wyatt just nodded

"I'm sorry 'Laska" he said she ignored him.

...

"Don't worry. She'll come around eventually she just needs time." Chris said to reassure his brother.

"No Chris she's terrified of me. I don't think that will ever go away."

"It will. I felt like that before but then I realised that it's basically like you having an evil twin. He was evil but he also didn't like Soccer so you're different. You just have to show her every way you have changed."

"Wow hang on a minute I didn't like soccer? I must have been a real twat."

"No Wy we're supposed to be focusing on the things that have changed."

"Oh ha ha"

**So that's chapter six. Thank you to Godessisis for reviewing again. **

**Also I gave Alaska the power to control the air around her mainly by making / stopping winds if you have a idea of a power that also goes under controlling air tell me and I will try and ad it in the story .**

**From now on the updates might be a bit slow because of 2 reasons **

**I broke my laptop and so have to use my brother's computer. I will try to update but they might be a bit slow and also in September I am starting a new school and they have given us heaps of induction work the second one will mainly be in September because I have the terrible habit of leaving everything to the last minute. Sorry if I don't update for ages. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**Well Alaska is mine but apart from that... no sorry **

"What are you doing here?" A woman asked Alaska

"Good to see you to mum." Alaska said as she walked to her room

"Rick is coming soon and he doesn't know I have a daughter so you have to go. Now."

"He already has a girlfriend."

"How do you know that? Don't tell me you got another one of those silly powers."

"No but it's happened before."

"Look you and you freakish powers better not ruin this as well"

"Don't worry mom. I wouldn't dream of it." Alaska mumbled. She didn't want to talk to her mother she had enough things going through her head at the moment. Her head was all over the place. She had 2 sets of memories in her head. In one of them Wyatt was practically her brother but in the other he was her murderer. "I can't do this." She said groaning. She made her way into her room and sat on the bed. She wasn't surprised to see all her things boxed up in the corner. Her mother always did this; she didn't like her boyfriends to know she has a daughter.

Alaska woke up to the sound of orbing "Go away Chris." She said

"Wrong brother, try again" she looked up and fear gathered in her heart

"I told you to stay away from me." She mumbled

"And when have I ever listened?" Wyatt asked "Look I know what I did was terrible but you have to understand that wasn't me, he may have had the same name as me and looked like me but he was **not **me." Wyatt waited a minute for a reply but when her realised he wouldn't get one he decided to orb out and leave her in peace.

...

The next morning Alaska still hadn't gone back to Hogwarts. Chris and Wyatt sat in their normal places at the breakfast table with a gap between them for Alaska. When Hermione asked about her friend they just told her she had a lot on her mind at the moment and that soon she would be back to her old self. "Very soon." said Ron, who had been listening in on their conversation. He pointed to the stairs where Alaska stood looking very much like Alaska but Chris knew she was faking it. She sat in her usual place and made small talk with everyone, everyone except Wyatt.

In class she sat next to Hermione and practised the spell like everybody else and after class she walked with Chris to the great hall "So what's up?" he asked her

"Well my mother has a new boyfriend, I just learnt how to levitate things, err according to P.J you are going on holiday to Europe this year, or it might be somewhere in India, I can't quite remember. And you?"

"Well, we are having our annual Halliwell holiday in Indiana but then mum wants us to visit her great aunt Emily in England, oh and there was one more thing, what was it? Oh yes my best friend needs my help and she won't admit it."

"Look Chris last night I was in shock but don't worry. I'm fine now, but I am hungry so hurry up because I want food."

Alaska was just tucking in to a nice plate of pasta when the defence against the dark arts teacher ran in shouting about trolls. Chris looked at Alaska and smiled and she nodded in response

...

"Come on slow coach." Alaska said to Chris as she ran through the castle "God at the speed your going the troll will have died of old age by the time we get to it."

"Trolls can't die of old age dumb ass." He replied with a grin

"No one likes a smart ass Chris"

"Chris, Alaska where the hell do you think you're going?" a voice said from in the shadows. The two teens looked at each other before Chris said "To a troll party?"

"Three things: 1. I'm pretty sure its invite only, 2. it's in the girl's toilets nit the dungeon, and 3. why are you going without me?" Wyatt said as he stepped in to the light.

"Oh gees Wy you can't just sneak up on us like that!" Chris said. Alaska said nothing.

...

"So what's the plan?" Chris asked Wyatt and Alaska just looked at him with bemused looks on their faces "Christopher Perry Halliwell I have never, **never **been more ashamed to call you my brother. What's the plan? What next? Let's get help from a demon? An elder? Oh I know, why don't just tell mum about the time we took Melly on a guided tour of the underworld I'm sure that would go down a treat. Make a plan what a jackass." Wyatt said shaking his head in a disapproving manor

"All right I'm sorry no plan then."

"You should be sorry." Wyatt said as they strolled in to the bathroom. Alaska ran over to Hermione and helped her out from under the sink just as harry stuck his wand up the trolls nose. Chris tried to blow the troll up but it just angered it. It threw harry of its back and in to Wyatt "we need a spell" he shouted "Err how about trolly trolly rolly poley" Alaska replied suddenly the troll started spinning in the air it dropped its club and it went flying for Alaska. She felt it hit her head and then she felt nothing.

...

First she saw nothing. Then she saw a bright gold light and a warm glow. Then she saw a pair of kind eyes. They were the same eyes she had looked in to just moments before her death that never happened but in the same way where different. In her other set of memories she never remembered these eyes having a look like the one they had now, but in her new memories - her real memories – she hardly remembered a time where they didn't. These eyes belonged to one of her best friends not the man who killed her.

"Good morning sleepy head" the voice that belonged to the eyes said to her

"Sup Wyatt." She replied with a grin. Wyatt stared at her for a while before giving her a massive hug

"You don't hate me anymore!" he shouted

"No I still hate you, just a little bit less."

**Sorry sorry sorry. This took me ages to upload but it's up now so please don't hate me. A massive thanks to y0.y0, LovelyAshes, Huddybuddy and Godessisis who all reviewed the last chapter and also to anyone who has favourited or followed I love you all :) **


End file.
